Morgase Trakand
Morgase Trakand war die Königin von Andor . Sie ist die Mutter von Gawyn und Elayne Trakand. Beschreibung Morgase Trakand ist eine schöne Frau mit rotgoldenem Haar und blauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Figur und ihre Gegenwahrt können einen Raum beherrschen wie ein Licht, das alles überstrahlt. Rand denkt über sie, die Männer würden bei ihr Schlange stehen, selbst wenn sie eine einfache Bäuerin wäre und die schlechteste Hausfrau der Welt. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Morgase ist eine äußerst temperamentvolle Frau, was durch die Tatsache, dass sie Königin von Andor ist, noch gestärkt wird. Sie kann sehr launisch sein. Morgase ist zu einem sehr geringen Maß in der Lage, die Eine Macht zu lenken. Ihre Stärke wird vom TWoTC mit 72(60) angegeben und wird als die niedrigste mögliche Stärke angesehen. Dies führt dazu, dass sie genau wie die Aes Sedai die Alterslosigkeit entwickelt. Familie und Beziehungen Morgase ist die Tochter von Maighdin Trakand, ihr Vater ist unbekannt. Sie war verheiratet mit Taringail Damodred, von dem sie die Kinder Gawyn und Elayne bekam. Das letzte Dorf (Kapitel) Ihr Stiefsohn ist Galad Damodred. Morgase hatte mehrere Liebhaber. Der Hofbarde Thom Merrilin war der erste, ihre Beziehung soll kurz nach dem Tod ihres Mannes begonnen haben, endete aber in einem großen Streit. Danach begann sie eine Beziehung zu ihrem Generalhauptmann Gareth Bryne. Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 2) Handlung Vorgeschichte Morgase wurde 957 NÄ in das Haus Trakand geboren. 971 NÄ ging sie zur Weißen Burg, um sich dort traditionsgemäß ausbilden zu lassen, da sie einen Anspruch auf den Löwenthron hatte, obwohl ihre Aussicht darauf zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehr gering war. The Wheel of Time Companion Doch 972 NÄ verschwand die Tochter-Erbin Tigraine Mantear und Königin Mordrellen Mantear starb kurze Zeit danach - man sagte, vor Gram um den Verlust ihrer Kinder. Morgase erhielt 973 NÄ die Erlaubnis, die Weiße Burg zu verlassen. Sie erhielt den Großen Schlangenring - ein Zeichen der Wertschätzung von der Weißen Burg - nachdem sie den Löwenthron bestiegen hatte. Morgase kehrte nach Andor zurück und begann ihren Kampf um die Herrschaft, den sie schließlich auch errang. Der gut aussehende Taringail Damodred - Ehemann der als verstorben angesehenen Tigriane - warb um sie und Morgase heiratete ihn aus politischen Gründen, was viele Gegner besänftigte. Außerdem bewahrte es das Bündnis mit Cairhien, der die endlosen Kriege beendete. Taringail war ein kalter, unnahbarer Mann und es gab keine Liebe zwischen ihnen. Morgase nahm Galad, Taringails und Tigraines Sohn, als ihr Kind an und liebte ihn genauso sehr wie ihre eigenen, mit Taringail gezeugten Kinder Gawyn und Elayne. 975 NÄ stellte sich ihr Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan als Aes Sedai-Beraterin zur Verfügung. Die menschliche Natur (Kapitel) Ihre Ehe war nicht glücklich und Morgases Beziehung zu ihrem Hofbarden Thom Merrilin wurde immer enger. Er hatte sie sehr unterstützt in ihrem Kampf um den Löwenthron, indem er seine überragenden Fähigkeiten im Spiel der Häuser benutzte. Beide begannen eine Liebesbeziehung mit einander nach Taringails überraschendem Tod bei einem Jagdunfall. Morgase dachte sogar daran, ihn zu heiraten, was in Andor nicht einmal so ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Einige Zeit später verschwand Thom plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung und ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen und nach seiner Rückkehr gerieten sie in einen schrecklichen Streit, der dazu führte, dass Thom aus Caemlyn floh und Morgase einen Haft- und einen Hinrichtungsbefehl auf ihn ausstellen ließ. Sie schickte Gareth Bryne hinter ihm her, den Generalhauptmann der Garde der Königin, der jedoch keinen Erfolg hatte. Morgase hätte den Haftbefehl zurückgenommen, sie hing noch genug an Thom, doch er hatte sie ein verwöhntes Kind und eine Marionette Tar Valons genannt, was sie ihm nicht verzeihen konnte. Schließlich wurde aus Gareth Bryne und Morgase ein Liebespaar, nachdem sie über Thom hinweg gekommen war. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt 998 NÄ ist die Situation in Caemlyn und den umliegenden Gemeinden angespannt. Der viel zu lange harte Winter hat die Menschen nervös gemacht und viele von ihnen machen die Aes Sedai dafür verantwortlich. In Caemlyn haben sich zwei Gruppen herauszubilden begonnen, die roten und die weißen. Während rot dafür ist, dass die Königin in ihren Entscheidungen richtig liegt, will weiß die Aes Sedai-Beraterin und allen Einfluss von Tar Valon aus Andor verbannen. Die Lage ist angespannt und zu viele Menschen machen Morgase für das Unglück verantwortlich, das sie mit der Aes Sedai Elaida nach Caemlyn gebracht haben soll. Weiterhin gibt es Gerüchte, dass die frühere Tochter-Erbin Tigraine Mantear noch am Leben ist und Morgase gar kein Anrecht auf den Thron hätte. Und auch die Tatsache, dass die derzeitige Tochter-Erbin Elayne und ihr Bruder Gawyn zur Ausbildung in die Weiße Burg geschickt werden sollen, macht viele Menschen unzufrieden. An dem Tag, als der Falsche Drache Logain der Königin vorgeführt werden soll, muss sie sich wie üblich mit der Ungehorsamkeit ihrer Tochter Elayne beschäftigen, die hartnäckig einen jungen Fremden namens Rand al'Thor als ihren Gast bezeichnet, der behauptet, durch Zufall in den Palastgarten gestürzt zu sein. Obwohl alles an seiner Geschichte erlogen zu sein scheint und die Aes Sedai Elaida ein besonderes Interesse an ihm entwickelt, lässt Morgase ihn schließlich gehen. Die Rückkehr des Drachen Im Frühjahr 999 NÄ ist Morgases Tochter Elayne bereits seit mehreren Wochen spurlos verschwunden. Beeinflusst von ihrem neuen Berater Lord Gaebril - dem Verlorenen Rahvin - hat Morgase sich gegen die Aes Sedai gewendet und fordert nun unter Drohungen ihre Tochter zurück. Geheimnisse (Kapitel Bd. 5) Sie erscheint sogar persönlich in der Weißen Burg, etwa einen Monat vor der Rückkehr ihrer Tochter, und kann von Siuan Sanche mühsam überzeugt werden, Elayne und ihre Brüder Galad und Gawyn weiterhin in der Ausbildung zu belassen. Dennoch lässt Morgase ihre Aes Sedai-Beraterin Elaida in Tar Valon zurück, als sie abreist. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Einige Wochen später hat Rahvin/Gaebril bereits alle wichtigen Posten mit seinen eigenen Männern besetzt und es gehen Gerüchte in der Stadt um, dass die Königin vor hat, diesen neuen, unbekannten Lord zu heiraten. Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 6) Morgase selbst ist hin und her gerissen zwischen Zweifel und Liebe. Ohne es zu wissen wird sie von Rahvins Zwang beherrscht und glaubt jedes seiner Worte, da sie keine andere Wahl hat. Ohne es zu wissen plant er bereits den Tod ihrer Tochter. Nachdem sie von Mat Cauthon den Brief von Elayne erhalten hat, ist sie stolz auf ihr Kind, aber auch wütend über den Ungehorsam ihrer Tochter. Doch Rahvins Zwang bringt sie schnell wieder von dem Gedanken ab, und obwohl etwas in ihr zweifelt, scheint sie eifrig und einverstanden, als er darauf drängt, Cairhien und den Sonnenthron zu erobern. Eine Botschaft aus dem Schatten (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Morgase steht inzwischen so sehr unter dem Bann von Rahvin, dass sie schon auf einen Wink von ihm "springt". Sie hat öffentlich den Sonnenthron von Cairhien für sich gefordert. Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen (Kapitel) Nachdem Hochlady Alteima versucht hat, sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln, wird Morgase von Rahvin fortgeschickt. Wie vermutlich schon öfter bekommt sie Zweifel, steht jedoch noch so sehr unter Zwang, dass sie seine Befehle befolgt. Das Feuer wird entfacht (Kapitel) Erst als sie Besuch von Gardeleutnant Martyn Tallanvor erhält, der ihr Vorwürfe macht, dass sie sich nicht um die Situation in den Zwei Flüssen kümmert, wird Morgase Aufmerksam. Sie konfrontiert Gaebril, der sie jedoch wie ein Kind in ihr Zimmer schickt. Erst als sie dort schon angekommen ist, wird ihr klar, dass sie ihm widerspruchslos und ohne überhaupt nachzudenken gehorcht hat. Sie läuft los, obwohl sie den drängenden Wunsch hat, tatsächlich auf ihn zu warten, während ihr immer mehr Dinge einfallen: sie hat alle loyalen starken Häuser aus dem Palast verbannt und nur noch kriecherische Speichellecker sind übrig, die Häuser, die damals gegen ihre Thronbesteigung waren. Bei ihrem Kindermädchen Lini angekommen muss sie sich erneut Vorwürfe anhören. Lini holt schließlich Tallanvor, um eine Flucht zu planen. Der Gardeleutnant berichtet ihr, dass inzwischen niemand mehr außer ihm loyal ist unter den Palastwachen. Er verschafft ihr eine Reisegruppe und sie treffen sich im Der Königin Segen, von wo aus sie Caemlyn verlassen, um Gareth Bryne aufzusuchen. Noch immer kann Morgase das Bedürfnis nicht unterdrücken, zu Gaebril zurückzukehren. Erinnerungen (Kapitel) Gerüchte über ihr Verschwinden verbreiten sich schnell, auch wenn Rahvin verlauten lässt, sie hätte sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen und die unter seinem Einfluss stehende Aes Sedai anweist, eine Botschaft an Tar Valon zu schicken, dass sie sie erst kürzlich gesehen hätte. Träume von Galad (Kapitel) Parallelen Der Name ist eine Referenz an Morgause, eine Frau aus der Artus-Legende. Sie war entweder die Mutter oder Erzieherin seines Sohnes Mordred. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall eigene Söhne, Gawain, Gareth, Agravain und Gaheris, wobei der Name Gawain an Gawyn erinnert und Gareth an Gareth Bryne. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Königin von Andor Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Caemlyn (Person) Kategorie:Haus Trakand